Mission: Hate or Love?
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya? Bukankah wajar jika aku menumpahkan semua emosiku? Tapi apakah aku terlihat seperti pria kejam yang tak berperasaan? Warning: Lime nongol kapan-kapan. Rated M tapi yang di bawah umur juga boleh baca.


Nih fic GenShizu kedua saia…. Baca ya….

**This is Love**

_Disclaimer: Masashi K._

"Sial!" gumam pria tampan yang selalu mengulum benda mirip batang ilalang itu. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus bergumam kesal. Berbagai perasaan kacau dan bercampur aduk di benaknya. Ada sedih, kesal, benci, dan juga menyesal.

Dia tak habis pikir kenapa ia melakukan hal yang memalukan itu. Apalagi di depan seorang Hokage, orang yang paling dihormati seluruh penjuru Konohagakure.

Dalam catatan dan agenda seorang "Genma Shiranui", perbuatan yang demikian tidak tercantum. Tapi waktu itu ia benar-benar tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

**Flashback: ON**

"Saat ini di Kumogakure sedang terjadi konflik," kata Tsunade, wanita pertama yang menjadi Hokage. "Maka untuk itu, Raikage meminta bantuan Konoha dalam menyelesaikan konflik ini."

Empat orang shinobi di depan Hokage hanya mengangguk, menunggu perkataan Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Aku memilih kalian karena ku anggap kalian yang paling tepat," lanjut Tsunade. "Jadi, apa kalian siap!"

"Siap!" ucap keempat shinobi itu serempak.

"Bagus," kata Tsunade sambil menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda ia yakin dengan keempat shinobi tersebut. "Dan Shizune, kali ini kau masih kupercayai memimpin mereka."

'Fuhh' Perkatan Tsunade yang barusan membuat Genma 'menyemburkan' senbon yang dikulumnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" bantah salah satu dari mereka yang tak lain adalah Genma, membuat semua yang di sana terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa harus dia!?"

"Kau berani membantahku, Shiranui?" sahut Tsunade datar.

"Bukan begitu," elak Genma. "Tapi anda selalu saja memilihnya." Genma menunjuk ke arah Shizune yang berdiri paling pinggir di samping Iwashi. "Jangan mentang-mentang karena dia dekat dengan anda, maka anda..."

"CUKUP!" Tsunade memukul meja keras, membuat semua yang di sana menelan ludah terutama Genma. "Tahukah kau apa hukuman bagi orang yang berani membantah apalagi membentak seorang Hokage!?"

Genma mencoba menjawab meski tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tahu pasti bagaimana kerasnya Hokage di hadapannya itu. "Saya tau..." ucap Genma pelan, lalu ia merundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap Tsunade.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa sikapmu begitu!" cetus Tsunade. "Jawab aku!"

Genma menggeram kesal. Dikepalnya pukulannya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi saya sudah tidak tahan jika harus dipimpin lagi oleh wanita seperti dia!" kata Genma sambil menunjuk Shizune. Shizune hanya tertunduk diam. "Tidak ingatkah anda saat penyerangan Oto dulu? Saya hampir saja mati dan itu semua karena dia!"

Raidou yang berdiri di samping Genma berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Genma menarik napas panjang kemudian kembali terengah-rengah. Tampaknya emosinya belum membaik.

"Kau sudah benar-benar kelewatan!" gumam Tsunade. "Bersiaplah menerima hukuman karena telah melanggar Hokage!"

"Saya tidak peduli!" kata Genma sambil membuang muka. "Kalaupun anda akan membunuh saya, saya tidak peduli! Dan tidak akan pernah peduli dengan itu."

"Ya sudah," kata Tsunade. "Bersiaplah menerima nasibmu setelah selesai misi ini."

Genma tak bergeming, ia masih menunduk. Sementara itu Raidou menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat laksanakan tugas kalian!" sahut Tsunade.

Iwashi melangkah paling depan, kemudian diikuti Raidou dan Genma. Shizune berjalan di belakangnya, menatap Genma di depannya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat menatap punggung itu.

**Flashback: OFF**

Genma terus mengingat kejadian itu. Tak terasa dirinya semakin jauh tertinggal dari teman-temannya.

"Genma, ayo cepat!" panggil panggil Raidou yang agak jauh di depannya.

Seakan tak mendengar Raidou, Genma malah memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Iwashi heran melihat tingkah Genma.

"Tidak apa-apa, palingan dia cuma memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya sepulang dari misi ini." kata Raidou agak tertawa, "Sebaiknya kita cepat mencari penginapan terdekat sebelum matahari tenggelam." katanya sambil melihat langit yang mulai tampak kemerah-merahan.

"Aku tau tempatnya," kata Shizune "Ikuti aku."

'Semoga dia bisa lebih baik.' batin Shizune, lalu ia berlari menuju tempat penginapan.

* * *

"Jadi kita menginap di sini?" Genma memandang penginapan tua itu dengan tampang 'jijik'.

"Hh..." Shizune menghela napas. "Tapi penginapan ini yang paling dekat. Lagipula hari kan sudah gelap, jadi..."

"Cukup!" bentak Genma membuat perkataan Shizune terputus. "Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya memerintah kami!?"

Semua yang di sana termangu terutama Shizune.

"Genma, kau jangan begitu..." Raidou berusaha menenangkan Genma agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran.

"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Genma pada Raidou, membuat Raidou terbelalak. Genma lalu menunjuk muka Shizune seperti mengancam. "Bagaimanapu juga, aku tidak akan pernah mendengar perintahmu lagi! Camkan itu!"

Genma membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Sial..." gumam Raido, lalu ia menatap Shizune. Ternyata wanita itu menangis, menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Sudah..." Iwashi menepuk pundak Shizune, tapi Shizune masih merunduk dan menangis.

"Jangan pikirkan perkataan Genma," Raidou mencoba menenangkan Shizune. "Kau tetap ketua kelompok kami yang paling baik."

Iwashi mengangguk setuju, "Sebaiknya kita masuk." pria berjenggot kambing itu mengajak Shizune dan Raidou masuk ke penginapan.

Shizune menyeka airmata nya, lalu ia tersenyum dan berjalan melewati gerbang penginapan itu. Raidou tersenyum lega melihatnya.

* * *

Genma duduk bersila di depan api unggun. Memandangi sumber cahaya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

'Huff,' Genma menghembuskan senbon yang dikulumnya ke tanah.

'Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya?' tanyanya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

'Bukankah wajar jika aku menumpahkan semua emosiku?'

'Tapi apakah aku terlihat seperti pria kejam yang tak berperasaan? Agh...'

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Keroncongan? Ya, karena sejak tadi siang ia tidak makan maupun minum. Dikeluarkannya bekal makanan yang ia bawa dari dalam ranselnya. Lalu ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan terguling keluar dari ranselnya bersamaan saat ia menarik bekal makanannya keluar.

Dipungutnya benda itu. 'Aneh, ku rasa aku tidak pernah membawa ini. Siapa yang memasukkannya ke dalam ranselku?'

Tak mau ambil pusing, Genma memasukkan kembali botol kecil itu ke dalam ranselnya. Ia membuka bekal makanannya yang terbungkus kain itu dengan sabar.

* * *

Shizune membaringkan dirinya di atas Futon. Airmatanya kembali berlinang, tertumpah lagi.

Mengingat kejadian tadi begitu menyakitkan. Betapa tidak, disakiti oleh orang yang paling kau kagumi. Rasanya seperti saat kau begitu kepanasan, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang memandikanmu dengan es. Keterkejutan yang sangat luar biasa.

Entah sejak kapan Shizune menjadi lemah di hadapan Genma. Dulu, dia selalu bisa melawan Genma. Bahkan dengan sangat kasar dia bisa membentak saat ia tidak setuju dengan usul dari Genma. Tapi sekarang kondisinya lain, ia menjadi begitu lemah dan tak berdaya.

Apakah ini merupakan dampak atas rasa kagumnya? Atau mungkin ada perasaan lain yang ia pendam? Berbagai pertanyaan menggema di pikiran Shizune.

'Apa dia telah melihat obat yang ku masukkan dalam ranselnya?' Shizune bertanya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya obat apa yang diberikan Shizune pada Genma?

**TBC**

Wah, chapter 1 akhirnya selesai juga. XD

Kependekan ya? _Gomen_.... T_T

Gimanapun juga tetap _review_ nya....


End file.
